Scar Tissue  Licking Old Wounds
by gosgirl
Summary: Abby licks some old wounds. Written for the Gibbs / Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive prompt 'Lick' and as a companion piece to Losing Count.


**Scar Tissue… Licking Old Wounds**

Author: gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: PWP smut<br>Spoilers: to end of Season 7  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. <em>NCIS<em> and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Abby licks some old wounds. Written for the Gibbs / Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive prompt 'Lick' and as a companion piece to Losing Count.  
>AN: written as a surprise for my fellow smut hound, Bamacrush and as a thank you for all her support and mad encouragement! 

* * *

><p>Hovering over him on all fours, Abby slipped her hands into his to link their fingers and push his arms above his head. Leaning down to kiss him softly, teasingly, she pressed their joined hands into the pillows, pinning his arms down. Her unspoken signal that she wanted to take charge… to spoil him after a tough case… to dote on him.<p>

When Gibbs grinned against her mouth, she knew he'd agreed. He didn't give up control that easily but loved being the focus of her attention, usually because it blew his mind.

She released his hands and cupped his face, moving her lips tenderly across his mouth, slowly sliding her tongue inside, relishing the bourbon and coffee combination that was his unique taste. His arms wrapped tightly round her, pulling her flush against his body, before his hands tangled in her hair to hold her head steady as the kiss moved from gentle to needy.

Letting him chase her tongue back into her mouth, she suddenly turned the tables by sucking hard on his tongue, hearing him moan and feeling his cock twitch beneath her. She slid her hands into his silky hair, massaging her way in slow circles across his scalp until she felt the slight ridge of scar tissue at the back of his head…

_... courtesy of a 7 iron wielded by an angry ex-wife_

Breaking the kiss, she raised herself up slightly to study his face, the strong jawline just begging to be nibbled, the long nose, piercing blue eyes and soft lips, seeing the lines of stress and strain which gradually eased out as he relaxed under her ministrations.

Nuzzling her way across his face, leaving gentle butterfly kisses in her wake, she ghosted her lips down his neck, hearing him sigh her name.

When Abby took the lead, she usually alternated between demanding caresses that sparked his desire into life so fast it left them sweaty and sated as she ruthlessly exploited every one of his hot spots... or a slow and tender teasing which led to making love with a deep, easy rhythm that melted them both into a boneless heap.

Gibbs loved either 'version' but when she was like this, her caresses soothing and easing rather than arousing, when she touched him almost reverently, all the love she felt shining clearly in her eyes, he almost came undone.

It could be too much and yet not enough all at the same time.

Nibbling his earlobe, she licked her way to suckle on the spot below his ear which always drove him crazy, enjoying his strangled gasp. She felt his hands caressing her back, tracing the outline of the cross he could now map blindfold, trying not to get distracted by the feel of his fingers on her skin.

Burying her face in his neck, she breathed in the familiar mixture that was uniquely Gibbs, sawdust, Old Spice, but still coffee in there somewhere… it must ooze out of his pores by now. It was a scent she was addicted to and associated with safety, love, strength, calmness and desire all at once.

To her it was the sexiest scent in the world.

Kissing across his collarbone, her hands smoothed down his chest and arms, pausing when she reached his left shoulder, pressing a soft open mouthed kiss to…

_... the puckered scar left by Ari's bullet…_

… a reminder that he'd always blame himself that he didn't finish the bastard off months before he could kill Kate.

She felt his arms tighten round her in silent acknowledgement as she pressed her cheek against the mark, wishing she could soothe away all his pain, mental and physical.

Continuing her loving exploration, she licked and kissed her way across his broad chest, enjoying the contrast between the smooth skin and the grey chest hair. Lavishing attention on his nipples, she smiled against his warm skin as he arched his back when she bit down, before gently soothing the sting away with her tongue.

Her hands weren't idle either, stroking and massaging his supple shoulder muscles, feeling each knot loosen beneath her kneading fingers. Gibbs relaxed into the tenderness of her touch, feeling the stresses of the day drain away while his desire built slowly.

Kissing her way over his upper chest, she eased off to feather light strokes when she reached the other shoulder, one that also ached when it was cold…

_... the one injured while saving McGee from a speeding car._

Turning her caresses soft, she eased her fingers gently into the taut muscles surrounding it, seeking to work out the tension without hurting him.

He watched her face, seeing her bite her lip in concentration as she loosened each muscle with her patient fingers. He couldn't suppress a sigh as another knot melted, her touch both calming and arousing in equal measure.

He always loved how she touched him, how she would run her hands and fingers and mouth unhurriedly over his entire body.

Abby's sheer sensuality was addictive.

She'd always been able to turn him on with merely a look or a touch, made worse… or better, depending on how you looked at it… since they were finally together.

Sometimes she would spend hours after they'd made love, ghosting her fingers lightly over him, head propped on one hand as if she was re-learning every line, every hollow, pausing over his many scars and blemishes. He wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve such adoration and attention but he was determined to return it tenfold.

Eventually satisfied that his shoulders were looser, she ran her tongue down each arm, giggling as he squirmed when she hit a ticklish spot.

He let his head fall back on the pillows when she turned her attention to his hands. She loved his hands, the size of them, the strength in every line, the rough palms that could cup her whole face in only one hand, and the long, sensitive callused fingers that could drive her wild, or caress her with such tenderness it brought tears to her eyes.

Lavishing attention on his palms and fingers, she alternated between kissing her way lightly across his skin to sucking his fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around each digit.

She paused when she reached the still visible…

_... scar on his right forefinger, a memento of a bullet which would always be associated with Michelle's death._

Catching his eye, she pressed a soft kiss to the wound. She knew he still felt the remembered guilt and anguish, however much Michelle had brought it on herself.

Releasing his hands, she moved in to kiss him deeply before nibbling and kissing her way down his hard chest to the smooth still toned muscles of his abdomen, feeling them ripple under her gentle teasing.

Changing direction unexpectedly, she progressed gradually, lick by lick, across his skin, alternating between short, flicking jabs to broad sweeps of her tongue. Tormented with nibbling, nipping bites, not knowing where she was going to strike next, he arched into her touch, hardening further until he was aching and throbbing.

Not that Abby was unaffected. Exploring his skin, touching his body always made her impossibly turned on, his closeness making her head spin.

She slowed her teasing when she reached…

_... a white star-shaped scar on his right side… the bullet wound a legacy from an overseas mission with Jenny._

Dancing her fingers lightly over the remnants of the bullet hole, she leaned down to follow her caress with her lips. Sweeping her tongue in soft licks across his warm skin, she dipped it into his belly button, making him jump off the bed. Moaning, he laid his hands on her head, urging her on.

He remembered how these sessions would sometimes end with her sensuous talented fingers and mouth mapping his entire body. Today, it was a fine line between soothing and arousing as she moved south. Her hair brushed over his straining cock as she kissed and licked her way across his thighs, ignoring where he needed her the most.

Sliding down his thighs, she kissed across the…

_... still rough jagged lines from a bullet track, a leg wound received in Columbia on a black ops._

Sitting up to straddle his firm thighs, she ran her eyes admiringly up the line of the strong body spread out before her. The lean hips and firm abs, well-muscled chest with its smattering of hair, broad shoulders and powerful arms all spoke of a wiry strength gained from a tough life. The strong neck and handsome face, blue eyes now stormy dark with desire staring at her intently, and the sensuous curve of his lips.

He lay quietly, one arm behind his head, allowing her inspection, his need telegraphed in his accelerated breathing, darkened eyes… and the erect, swollen cock that was already weeping pre-cum, begging for her attention as it strained against his stomach.

She would never tire of the sight of him.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, seeing his lips twitch in amusement, she continued her slow exploration, knowing she was drawing near to the worst scar of all… in more ways than one...

_... the marks from surgery on his shattered knee, a relic from Desert Storm and a time when his world fell apart…_

A knee that ached in the cold, a constant reminder of his first wife and daughter, as if he needed one. A damaged knee coupled with a damaged heart and soul.

Knowing no words were necessary, she held his gaze as she kissed her way tenderly, tentatively over the knee.

There were other scars she knew, on both his back and front but he was reaching for her now... his need overwhelming him, so she moved willingly up his body and into his arms, meeting his demanding kiss with one of her own.

Sensing they both couldn't wait any longer, she straddled him to sink down, slowly taking his hardness inside her. Setting a familiar pace and rhythm, they surged together effortlessly, hands and mouths roaming where they could reach, the teasing caresses adding to the incredible sensations as they spiralled higher.

Helping her tip over the edge with his fingers, Gibbs pulled Abby tightly against him as she rode out her orgasm, before rolling them over to chase his own release… grinding her into the mattress as it washed over him, intense and prolonged.

He clung to her in the aftermath as she stroked his back gently... their love making always a balm to his mind and soul.

Sometimes licking old wounds did help the healing process after all.

The end.


End file.
